(Private Roleplay with Sonicsilva) Novagosia Rogues
Plot: Asonja travels back in time to the same point Axel is to bring him back to present, but because of a malfunction Asonja is also unable to return unless a specific action occurs. Characters Island of Rogues Axel Asonja the Hedgehog The Beast of Pirate's Bay Asonja lands on a sandy beach infront of a tavern. He looked around and sat up. "Argh...where the hell am I...?" He mutters. "Wait...shoot, I can't go back! Well, this sucks. I'll try to make due with whatever time I'm in..." He gets up, shakily. A Tavern opens up, cat points his sword at Asonja. "The hell are you to be fall'n from the sky?" He just stared at the cat, putting his fingers on the side of the blade and slightly pushing it away from his chest. "Dunno. Nothing I can do about it, sir. Now could you put that away so nobody gets hurt?" "Filthy overgrown rodent!" The cat raises his sword up about to slice Asonja's eye until a gun shot rang outside. A weasel walked up beside Asonja and put his flintlock away. "now now Blunder no need'n to be so up tight. he reached out a hand to help Asonja up. "For him to be falling from the sky must be important. He could be the one to do battle with the Beast of Pirate's Bay." The cat put up his sword. "He's lunch'n meat for that monster." "Wait, hold up..." He jerked his hand away from the weasel quickly. "You're saying that I could, say, 'Battle' this 'Beast'? No way in HELL am I fighting anyone. I don't do that, bud." He put his hands in his pockets, as well as adjusting his glasses. "I believe you are so let me tell you about what you'll be fighting." The weasel said ignoring Asonja's words. Asonja groaned, stuttering a bit to say something else, but decided not to. "Fine...what is it..." After the weasel finished the 3 minutes of Asonja's time, he just looked more bored. "So, you're telling me about a beached whale...?" "its not beached anymore,it came from the deepest ocean it seemed Un-killa-ble. But don't worry the royal navy is waiting for you over by that dock they'll help you. Just say your the one Harris sent." He gave Asonja a flinklock pistol and a sword. He looked at them questionably but took them anyway. He seemed most interested in the flintlock. "A Flintlock, huh? I can deal with this..." He says and gets up. "Which way do I go?" He asks. He pointed to the docks. "To the left." "Right..." He nods reluctantly and walks out toward the docks. Once he got there, he looked around. "Uhh...Harris sent me here?" "Great just get on board and we'll set sail any minute." A blue hedgehog in chain-mail pointed to the big galleon ship. Asonja got on board (if you don't mind me saying that) and the ship took off minutes later. 4 hours worth of sailing a black ship the same size of the royal navy ship could be seen. It stayed there drifting unmoving. Suddenly the navy Ship felt a bump on the bottom. "What?!? Is that it? Quickly load the cannons, harpoons, swivel guns whatever we got!!" The navy captain barked the orders. "You there! Just be ready to deliver the killing blow!!" He yelled to Asonja. Asonja was on the floor of the hub, looking a bit pale. "I'll try...!" He held up a finger to say this, but flopped back down. "I don't do so well with moving vehicles..." "Vehicles? This is a ship! I have no idea what this 'Vehicles' you speak off We're not even moving right now get up before-" The ship gets bumped again and a crew member gets sent over board. He splashes in the water he falls below the surface to see if the beast was after him. "C-Captain that moster is no whale!! ITS A H--" The sailor gets pulled under water a gush of blood forms where he once swam. Asonja looked out the deck to notice the blood. It just makes him feel worse. "Oh god I'm gonna die here before doing anything useful..." He grumbles before getting up, trying to regain vision from the wobbling of the ship. Asonja could hear something crawling up the ship then the other galleon started firing their cannons at the navy ship. He got his sword ready for a moment, but inched closer toward the sound very carefully. He was still slightly sea-sick, but tried to remain straight. He felt something uppercut his chin. A black blur flew over him and started attacking the navy men clawing and biting their necks. Soon only he and the captain was left. "Captain Picard do you know who I am?" The voice sounded familiar to him. He rubbed his hurt chin, thinking carefully of what that familiar voice is. "Hmm...I know this...I despise it but I've been looking for it..." He mutters. He didn't turn around though, since the hit to the chin hurt him a bit too much. "You'r that Lap dog of the filth Borus. Funny he still hangs from the noose we put him in-" Picard was stabbed through the chest. his body was thrown off the ship. "Yo loser long time no see." The voice sounded more calm and friendly. "Funny seeing you here." Asonja responded nonchalantly. "Everyone's thinking you're dead, and now I'm stuck here as well as you. Guess we're both dead at our time, huh?" "Theres no way they'd think that right?" Axel's voice sounded uneasy. " I spent the good part of a year trying to go back home." "Yeah, and I've only been here for like 20 minutes and I'm already assuming everyone thinks I'm dead too." He shrugs. "So yeah, I think everyone thinks your dead." "Karry didn't lose hope she never loses hope. A-And Mahdi is still trying to find a way to get us out I just know it...." "I'm just being real; they may or may not think you're dead. And probably there are some people who are still determined to get you out." He answers. Axel noticed he forgot "us" instead of "you" "We're getting out together anyway so lets just live our lives here until Mahdi finds a way to get us back. but are you even gonna question why this all happened?" "Not really, no. It sounds like a long story and you'll be going for hours and hours explaining what happened..." Asonja waved his hand about in a small circle. "I'd rather save time. Now, can I get off this ship now? I'm gonna puke any minute..." "I had this amazing story planned on how I became the Beast of Pirate's bay!" Axel stomped on the deck of the ship and pouted like a little girl that was denied candy. "Yeah, people told me about you, saying how evil you were. I kinda already got it..." He says before falling back and turning green. "Get me off this ship please..." "You and these dead sailors though thought I was a whale Dont you wanna know how I killed them all and how I became a pirate captain?!?!" "I didn't think you are a whale...I thought these people were just idiots. But apparently they're bullies..." He sighs. "Just summarize your little story or else I'll snore..." "This pirate captain named Borus recruited me, We attacked the royal families supply convoys and forts for a year that captain I just killed murdered Borus I swore revenge and takes the nickname beast of Pirate's Bay cuz of these!" Axel smiled, Asonja could see sharp teeth made of knives in Axel's mouth. Every single tooth had blood on it. "And this too!" Axel lifted his wrist and curved knives giving off the illusion of claws popped out then back in. "...Please do not smile at me again, from this point on." Asonja insisted, hiding a bit of paler skin. "I can see why you're named that now. Dunno why I was sent to kill you, not that I would anyway. They should know that I don't kill anyone..." He shrugs. "Dude we are 400 years in the past the golden age of Pirates where science was still a new thing to them If they see a nerd like you fall from the sky its an omen to do something great and these people couldn't care less about who you're willing to kill or not in this world.... I can't believe Im saying this but this is the only way you'll understand. *ahem* In this world its kill or be killed." It was clear to Asonja that Axel had adapted new morals while trapped in this time period. "So cmon to that boat over there we have food and we'll take you back to Rogue Island." Axel jumped into the water. It seem he has gotten over his fear of it. He sighs and jumps after. "Fiiiine..." As Axel and Asonja got closer to the ship Asonja could see that it was black with a purple trim. A 9 headed serpent carved out of stone mounted the hull. Axel started to climb onto the Galleon's deck. "Uhm...I'm guessing this is your ship?" Asonja asks, panting from all the swimming. "Yep." Axel said with pride. "Welcome to the Dark Hydra Asonja. We work for the safety of all pirates from the Novagosia Royal Family. They took Captain Borus from us..." Axels voice sounded a bit shaky. "I swear no pirate is gunna have the Hangman's noose around their neck anymore!" Axel crew Yar'd in agreement. "Join us Asonja maybe by killing the Royal family we can go back home." He looked uneasy for a moment, as if thinking in regret. "I dunno...I'm not much of a killer or a fighter these days. Not sure if being a Pirate is the ideal thing for me." "That's a misconception: not all pirates are bloodlusted, pillaging, mindless idiots. Some are inventors like Kilith. He's the one who made the teeth and knife claws. Some are cooks, others are navigators. Think you can do one of these things?" He hesitated, seeming to think. "I'm not sure what criteria I would fit in...I don't cook, I don't navigate. I'm just kinda...there?" He answers, highly uncertain. "Riiiiiight...." Axel said. "Ok then how about checking the inventory making sure our cannon balls are stocked, food, medical supplies all that jazz." "Probably." He shrugs. "We'll see what happens." Asonja started getting a little bit tired as the minor seasickness started to roll in when waves started to hit the boat. "Oh boy...I think high tide is coming..." He groaned, sounded awfully sick. "We're on our way home anyway. We live on an island called Rogue Island its the Pirate HQ of the world. Pirates from all over the globe seek refuge there and band together against Novagosia's army." Axel said as he took the wheel. "That's great, I think I'm going to lay down now so I don't throw up..." He collapses onto the ground, groaning weakly as if waiting for someone to point out his major weakness. "Boy isn't gonna last a day with us Capt'n." A Snow leopard said walking up to him. "Asonja is just sea sick he's more useful than you think and more than HE think he is." Axel replied. Asonja groaned in response, as if he was either in self-doubt, or just seasick again. An hour later the ship docks at a dock town which lead to a spiral landscape. " Asonja welcome to Rogue Island!" He collapsed off the side of the ship and onto the dock on his back. "Finally some land...!" He says, like it has been a long time since he's seen land. Axel hopped off the ship. " Alright men take the cargo off the ship to sell for coin." Asonja rolled back up so that the cargo could be unloaded. "You still have your...'abilities' right?" Asonja asked Axel. "Yes but I choose not to use them I would be too powerful plus I think that if I used my plasma My crew could see and who knows I could rewrite history. Actually us being here is rewriting history! Oh man Cronos is gunna kill us!!!" Axel started to freak out. He slapped him across the face. "Relax, dude. He'll fix it once we get out of here, that's all I know. We just need to somehow get out of here and we're in the clear." "fine fine fine im fine im fine super fine so much fine it should be illegal." Axel still didn't calm down. "Axel! Calm down!" Asonja shook him a little bit. "We're gonna get out of here alive, don't you dare start cowering!" "yeah yeah I should just clam (yes clam) I must clam down." "I said-" He grumbled. "Do you want me to slap you again? You're asking for it..." He grumbled. "I hate having to slap you like this anyway..." "Slap me again and I will bite your hand off remember the teeth." Axel said after he took a breath. "Whatever..." He brought his hand back down. "Least you're calm now...What's on our list?" "67 cannon balls, 400 med packs, and 40,000 worth of treasure. of and in this time era 1 dollar from our time cost like 200 of these coins so your the one thats good at math so count that up." Axel started listing things off with his fingers. He narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Shoot, I don't have my calculator with me..." He grumbled as he had to count in his head, "40,000 divided by 200... 4 divided by 2...2...200 dollars in our time for the treasure. I dunno for anything else." "I Don't know if this will help but 200 coins equals 1 dollar our time." "Yes, I know. I just told you that 40,000 coins is equal to 200 dollars, man..." He grumbled. "Then I gotta add the other whatchamacallits to get the total...I sometimes hate doing math, especially when you don't even know how to add 2 plus 2..." "I HAVE AVERAGE INTELLIGENCE!!" Axel shouted. "Suuuuuure ya doooooo" Asonja rolled his eyes and poked Axel's forehead. "Give me some time to count all this crap up, alright? Quit rushin' me." "I do!!" Axel said walking away. "Yeah yeah..." He waved him away as he sat down to think over the math again. Axel went inside a tavern he sat down on infront of the counter. "Give me the "News" scotch" He said as he put the money on the table. The female bartender poured as glass and leaned in and whispered to him: "A new naval convoy in the south is rumored to have the queen's top general is on that ship. But this time it's two galleons I don't think you can do that despite your nickname." " You gotta have more faith in me darl'n" Axel said downing the scotch. "I just don't want my lover to die do to a stupid choice that could haven been dodged." Asonja made his way in, feeling a tad uncomfortable from the glares he got which made him blush, a tad embarrassed. He stood near Axel, with a piece of parchment in his hand. "Alright, I got the total capt." He says, trying to at least fit in a little. He, unfortunately, didn't use the accent at all which just sounded like basic English. "Ah Asonja this is Nezara good friend of mine when I first landed here." Axel said scratching his head. " Good friend that's not what you said 4 minutes ago." Nezara said in a flirtatious way. Asonja was a bit concerned about this, looking at Nezara. Of course, he tried his very hardest to not look at her...features. "What'd he say about me?" "He was talking about me." Nezara said. "And hes the smarter one?" She turned to Axel. "Asonja, Nezara is my *Cough* girlfriend." He said with a hint of uneasiness. "...I see." He responded, not changing his tone one bit. "Well, I'll go ahead and leave you lovebirds alone for a while, and I'll be off doing...other things. Take care, old sport." He patted Axel's back and walked out the Tavern with a hint of envy in the way he walked. He sat on the stool. " He kind of fails at being a lone wolf." "I see." Nezara said refilling Axel's glass. Asonja just stood outside the Tavern, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "This is ridiculous..." He muttered. "I gotta get out of here somehow...back to my own time. Probably leave him here with his girlfriend. Obviously he'll live a better life here.." He groans and walks away from the Tavern with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to have left behind his sword and pistol near the Tavern as if he threw them away. "Something troubling you new friend?" The snow Leopard asked. "No, I'm fine." Asonja answered sternly. "I'm just a bit stressed, is all. I always am and I barely get time to relax. It's no big deal, I should get used to it anyway..." "Your on an island thats the paradise for all pirate kind all we do here is relax, try it." The Leopard walked off to the tavern. Asonja grunted a bit. "I would, if my friend would quit making fun of me with his girlfriend. I honestly got dragged into this mess because of his arrogance and it's pissing me off to such an extent." "I wasn't" Axel said walking up to him with a bottle scotch. "Here drink up." He shoved the bottle in Asonja's hands. "Xia we're heading out at sunrise tell the crew." "Yes Capt'n" Xia responded and backed away. Asonja didn't say anything, opened the bottle and drank about a third of the bottle. "Whatever...You know, you're making a huge mistake on taking me with you on adventures. You know I'll just complain on the ship." "You're the one who fell in this time hole to get me." Axel said walking to the Dark Hydra. "Not like I had a choice..." Asonja rolls his eyes, and takes another swig at his bottle. "Im pretty sure Karry, Razz,Shira or Jane would have done the same thing." Axel replied. "I know for sure YokoTira would jump in who knows shes probably traveling through the time stream. Although I hope she gets lost. I don't want her to know about Nezara." "I'll tell her about the affair, if she does come, if you don't give me a break from all this adventuring for a while." Asonja said, having a slight crooked smile on his face. " Then you would be drinking scotch with your head in a noose." Axel said jokingly. "But in all seriousness if Yoko does get here you will NOT speak a word about Nezara. It will be the end of me, you as well cuz ya'know shes crazy BUT IT WILL BE THE END OF ME. So relax until sun up then." "I suppose so..." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I just want to get out of here." "Well you can't unless you help out but for right now rest." Axel said sitting near his shipmates drinking rum. "Don't know what kind of help I'll be to you and your crewmates, but meh. I don't really have a choice anyway..." Asonja says, rolling his eyes and rolling his hand around for a moment. "I'm not sleeping just to get infected by a disease that will kill me slowly." "Do you ever see the good in some situations?" Xia said returning. "Ehh, not really." Asonja responds, hastily. "Very rarely I do; only when I WANT something good to happen." "If you live your life like that nothing good will come of it." Xia said taking a swig. "Because nothing GOOD has ever happened in my life." Asonja replied, drinking more of his Scotch. "And since that's where my life is headed, I'd rather keep it that way because Fate told me to stay on this downhill of a road." "Hm Axel told me that the lady of fate never looks down on her children no matter what. Just look ahead to the future it can be brighter." he said walking away. He was quite for a moment, but shook his head, not seeming to believe much of it. He drank all of the Scotch, but had no idea where to put the empty glass. Sounds of partying filled the air, music and singing all through the town. It felt like these people were more than pirates. "Whatever these people are, they sure know how to party...probably a bit too loudly anyway..." He just tossed the bottle behind him, which smashed too. Axel was dancing with 3 other women who had on gypsy clothing who threw neck beads on him. Axel was clearly drunk. "If I didn't already have Karry and Shira I'd totally *hic* you." Asonja, who was rather immune to being intoxicated for some reason, found that rather disgusting. "Ugh...I'm just going to find my own way back. I'll check on him later to wake him from his hangover.." "Yo Asonja." Axel said stumbling up to him. "Come meet Wesami shes 23 with curves like......ya'know a hot woman. I think she's pefect for you.. Ya'know to hold you over until Raven comes back. *hic*" Category:Brudikai222 Category:Private Roleplay